An Angel for the Summer
by FABCHICKXO
Summary: this is kinda of like the movie Its A Wonderful Life. But I'm not copying it i promise! lol basically Diego's life is getting hard and once he meets his gardien angel and wishes he was never born... his wish comes true! now what happens? read and review
1. Chapter 1

A/n- ok this story is not a SEQUAL to the sweet escape. But more like a story with the same exact characters as it had in the sweet escape. Lol

**BEFORE U READ THIS LET ME SAY… this story has god, heaven, and angels in it. So I am NOT forcing u 2 read it or believe in that stuff at all! Its just a story 4 the fun of writing a fan fic. So if u don't believe in god… heavin or anything. Please don't leave a flame 4 that after all I AM NOT FORCING U 2 READ IT! Lol ok now weve got that cleared up so on with the story! **

An angel for the summer Chapter one- Everyone has a bad day at some point 

Diego woke up around five in the morning. He didn't know why. He usually got up around nine. But it was obvious after about 30 minutes that he could NOT get back to sleep. Diego groaned and got up from where he was. He stretched out his front paws and yawned. It was so early, he was so tired. But he couldn't get back to sleep no matter what he did! He sat up and looked around the cave. Katie lay next to Diego still sleeping. _'Lucky… she's sleeping like a baby and I'm stuck getting up at dawn!'_

Diego then realized he was really hungry._ 'Well, I might as well get something to eat.'_ He thought. _'I'll save Katie something.'_ With that Diego left the cave.

He fixed his eyes well to the early morning darkness. But it was kind of light out also. Diego went down to the water hole to see if there were any early morning animals around. He went down and no one was there. He sighed and drank some water and just walked away. He looked in the near by meadow where he still remembered about a year ago after escaping a volcano eruption – they took a long walk and went there and he picked her some beautiful roses. And they went almost a year with out having any trouble to the herd. So that was a good thing. To this day, Katie has had to cut the rose's stems off but she kept the rose petals even though they were all dried up.

Diego looked around the meadow and finally gave up on his quest to find anything worth hunting. He just sighed and went back to the cave. He went next to Katie and laid his head down close to her. Then the unthinkable happened. He actually laid his head down and got a couple more hours of sleep! Which was JUST what he needed.

This time it was the opposite way around of what happened that morning. Everyone was up and walking around and Diego was still asleep!

Katie looked at her boyfriend, "Ellie, I swear to god he's so lazy!"

"Oh well that's exactly the way boys are!" Ellie said rolling her eyes at Diego. "Come on you wanna go to the meadow with me as girls fun?"

"Alright." Katie replied.

The two were about to leave when a perky little voice chimed in and said, "I'll come too!" It was Genna! The little mammoth bounced up to her mommy and her aunt and said, "lets go girls!"

Katie laughed, "yes alright lets go!"

Genna and Ellie and Katie walked out of the cave entrance and on to the meadow.

Sid eyed Diego and whispered to Manny, "Jeeze, what's he so sleepy for?"

"I dunno but I'm gonna wake him up." Manny walked to Diego.

"It's about time." Sid mumbled.

Manny was about to shake Diego awake when Crash came bounding into the cave and said "STOP! NO BODY TOUCH THE TIGER!"

Then Eddie ran into the cave with a leaf that they somehow tied up with some rope that they found in an old human camp site. And the leaf was filled with water like a water balloon.

"Yeah. Allow _us_ to wake him up!" Crash sneered.

"Ya. We've got the tools for a great morning bath for kitty- kitty." Eddie snickered, _Kitty- Kitty _was now Crash and Eddie's new nickname for Diego.

"Just… as long… as I'm… NOT… involved." Manny sighed. And Sid looked into the situation really interested to see what was going to happen to his best friend.

"Ready Eddie?" Crash asked.

"Aim… FIRE!" Eddie chirped. The 'water balloon,' was hung over the tiger's head and the two miscreants let go of the rope in which hung around the "balloon" and it fell and splashed all over the poor saber's head. The saber jumped up and growled.

"_Mornin' Tiger…"_ Crash mocked his friend

_Grrrrrrrr_ Diego sprung after the possums as they ran away.

About an hour later Ellie, Genna and Katie came back from the walk.

"Hey, you're finally up!" Katie said nuzzling Diego.

"Ya…" Diego mumbled- still tired. "Thanks to two _vermin_ who threw a leaf covered in water and got me all wet!" Diego said.

"Guys!" Ellie shot a look at them.

"Hey he beat us up afterward!" Crash exclaimed.

"Ya! He even threatened to kill us." Ellie glared at Diego and was about to say something but Genna interrupted.

"Uncle Diego… that isn't very nice!" Genna smirked at Diego.

"Ya, well nether are leaves filled with water." That being said made Genna giggle.

-------------------------------------------------

A while later, Diego got hungry again. After all he hadn't eaten at all that day. And he was a big victim of Crash and Eddie's cruel pranks all day. They even sunk to their ultimate low and as well as Diego was drinking from the near-by lake they caught Diego off guard and shoved him into the lake… and two possums doing this to a saber toothed tiger way more than twice their size. Was obviously worth some laughs between the animals around the lake!

"Katie, I'm going out to hunt… you want anything?"

"No I'm fine." Katie smiled at Diego.

"Okay." Diego then walked away and saw the two possums walking near him.

"Did Kitty-Kitty enjoy his baths today?" Eddie snickered.

"Crash, Eddie… can you come here for a minute?"

The two approached cautiously and finally decided it was safe.

Diego then suddenly grabbed the two possums and threw them they hit a tree and screamed.

"You hurt us!" Crash screamed.

"My paw hurts really bad!" Eddie complained grabbing his paw, which held limp in his other one.

"Oh ya right. You two are fine." Diego scoffed.

As a matter of fact, Crash and Eddie _were_ ok. Diego had not thrown them that far and with that much effort. Just hard enough for them to hit the tree and so they would quit mocking him.

The two began to moan and called for Ellie.

"Crap," Diego thought, he knew they were faking it… but they just wanted to get back at him for throwing them.

"What happened?" Ellie gasped as Manny came as well.

"_Diego threw us against this tree we were just walking by and all of a sudden he pounced on us and threw us!"_ Crash yelled.

"I didn't throw them very hard. And _he's lyeing._ They threw a wise-crack at me so-"

"So you hurt someone smaller than you? That's low. And besides, I believe my brother's story."

Diego glared at Manny and mouthed 'help me out.'

"Ellie… Your brothers _have_ been pushing Diego a lot today and-" Manny was interrupted by Eddie's, (obviously fake,) whimpering.

"Ahhhhhh… my paw…. I think – I think its _broken _or something." Eddie said.

Diego rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous.

"You poor boys!" Ellie grabbed them in her trunk she went off to the house. But then glared back at Diego and left. As she was walking off Crash turned around and made a face at Diego.

Diego sighed. "YOU know that they were faking it don't you? I mean come on! That was the stupidest act I've _ever_ seen."

"I know." Manny said, he walked away and muttered, "Good thing Genna was asleep for this."

----------------------------------------------

Diego walked off to the meadow and sat down. What a crappy day this was turning out to be! He then saw a

care-free deer eating grass.

"Finally I'll get some food." Diego muttered and hid off in a near-by bush. Diego got closer… and closer… and then _pounced_! But just then the deer sensed Diego and got out of the way- just in time! Leaving Diego to fall into a bush of daisies.

"Tiger!" The deer yelled to the rest of his heard and they all fled.

The deer ran away leaving Diego, hungry, tired and above all miserable.

It was now dark and Diego returned to the cave.

Everyone sat around the fire. "Hi baby." Katie said.

"Hey." Diego said. The animals talked as Genna ran around the fire with a tremendous amount of energy.

Everything was going fine until the fire died down a little.

"OOPS, guys I'll be right back, just gotta get s'more wood to really build up this fire." Sid said.

"Ohhh. Can I help? Please!" Genna begged.

"Of course. We always could need more help." Sid smiled.

Once Sid and Genna went outside they found all kinds of twigs and some dry leaves to throw in the fire.

"This is great Uncle Sid. Tonight We'll make the- most- _ginormis_ fire in the history- of – history!" Genna exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes we will and I want _you_ to put the twigs and other stuff in the fire." Sid knew Genna would love to do that.

"Would you really?" Genna's eyes prayed, "thanks Uncle Sid!" She hugged him.

"Don't mention it Genna!"

Genna ran in the cave with Sid following her.

"Guess what everybody, Sid said I can build the fire!" Genna was so exited for this. She put the stuff all in evenly. Once the fire got bigger Genna squealed with delight and got so exited and threw the rest of the stuff in. Which as you can imagine was NOT smart. Just then, sparks flew everywhere and one landed on Diego's tail and caught his tail on fire.

Katie gasped.

"OUCH!" Diego exclaimed and then Manny beat the fire out leaving Diego's tail burnt and smoking. Crash and Eddie laughed. But Diego had enough with this bad day and screamed, "FU-" But he didn't finish the word he was about to say when he saw Genna staring at Diego with sad eyes. Diego shut his mouth.

"I'm _so_ sorry uncle Diego." Genna wailed, "If I could I would make it better!"

"It's fine!" Diego yelled angrily. And walked out of the cave entrance, "I'll be back soon!"

Katie went after Diego but Ellie stopped her. They all watched Diego disappear into the darkness as Genna wailed.

-----------------------------------------

THIS TAKES PLACE IN HEAVEN

Leo was an angel (an angel saber-toothed tiger) who had been waiting to get his wings for a long time now. And God summoned Leo to him. **(again this is JUST a story JUST for fun! If u don't like this… u don't have 2 read it!)**

"Hello Leo. Please take a seat." God said with kindness.

"Thank you sir." Leo sat down.

"The reason for me summoning you here is that you know Diego." God added as Leo nodded. "Well alright and I know you've been _dyeing_ to get wings. Well Leo, help Diego get his life back together and you'll get your wings."

"Thank you God." Leo said.

"You're welcome Leo. Now leave and help Diego and then you'll get your wings." God smiled and Leo smiled back and vanished.

**Well. How was that as a start 2 the story? Anyway… PLEASE no flames to the heaven part cuz like I said I want u 2 believe in what ever u believe in its fine with me. LOL anyhow also please review and tell me what u think of it so far! I think its an ok start but let me know if u do or don't like it!**


	2. I'm Your guardian angel

Thanks 4 the kind reviews I hope u like the story so far! In this chapter diego meets his guardian angel!

_An Angel for the summer_

_Chapter two- I'm your guardian angel_

Diego walked far from the cave and eventually decided to go to the meadow near the cave. He then walked horribly mad about how crappy his day went and horribly tired! He was oblivious to all of his surroundings.

Diego finally got so tired that he just laid down in some bushes and looked at the stars above. Some resembled shapes of sabers- which was odd. It was so quiet until Diego herd a voice that made him jump.

"Hello Diego." Diego swiftly turned around to face an older looking saber with some white and gray furs in his coat which gleamed in the moon light.

"Wh- who are you and ho- how do you know my name?" Diego glared at this saber.

The saber, Leo , just smiled at Diego and figured that there was no easy way of telling Diego this so he would just say it! "I'm your guardian angel!" Leo said as he saw Diego's look go from depressed and annoyed to confused.

"Uh… _excuse_ me? But my… guardian angel? Do you have rabies or something… maybe you had a little too much catnip."

"Diego I know there's no easy way 2 believe that but its true. I AM your guardian angel and I have come to help you."

"Help me with what? My life sucks, Crash and Eddie keep making me mad and just today my friend's kid, Genna-" Diego was inturrepted by Leo.

"Caught your tail on fire." Leo nodded leaving Diego's mouth all the way open.

"Ya…" He finally spoke, "how… how did you know that?"

"Well I AM your guardian angel and I have been watching over you and I know exactly what you do."

"Im… sorry but… I just…" Diego was speechless.

"I know its very confusing for you cuz its not something you see everyday."

Diego opened his mouth to say something but then shut it.

"Oh come on… you can talk to me… I don't have some deadly desise or anything. I mean we are _practically_ the same saber. I've known you since you were born." Leo chuckled.

"I'm sorry but… what I don't even know you! What is your name?" Diego said over a matter of seconds.

"Leo." Leo said to the tiger.

"Well Leo. I don't get… how are you my guardian angel."

"Well, its like this, sometimes when an animal is born, god assigns an angel to look after that cub. No matter what. And sometimes on special occasions, the guardian angel comes down to assist the animal in it's life."

"So…" Diego paused and after a long moment finally said again, "you… Leo… are this…uh… _guardian angel_?"

"That's right."

Diego sighed, "This so confusing… my life is horrible…"

"Diego-" Leo tried but Diego interrupted him.

"I wish I was never born!" Diego yelled.

Leo thought for a moment. Well he _did_ have to teach Diego a lesson. "Ok." Leo said.

"Ok… what do you mean by _'ok'_?"

Then there was some big bright light and Diego and Leo vanished into a misty realm.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU DO! OH MY GOD! HOW… WHY WHAT … WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!????" Diego exclaimed.

"You wished you were never born… so I made it so… I wiped your existence off of the face of the earth… Diego, you got what you wanted. You WERE never born!" Leo smiled at the tiger who stared at his angel, bewildered.

lol there u have it! Diego was never born!!!!! Be careful what u wish for. LOL sorry it was short but after this im writing another chapter I just wanted a cliff hanger for this chapter's end.-)Review plez!


	3. Who are you?

Hey I've been geeting some great rewiews so far. Thanks ;) ok so in this chapter… im not telling ya. U just have 2 read it!

An Angel for the summer Chapter three- Who are you? 

"What… you don't mean… you didn't…" Diego stammered with his words.

"Diego. You don't exist anymore."

"But just 'cuz I said- it doesn't mean…"

"Its alright Diego. I mean this _is _what you wanted. To be away from Crash and Eddie's pranks, and the constant strain life is. Now you don't have to worry about _anything_ it's just you and… you."

"B-B-B-B-But what about Manny, Sid, Ellie, Eddie, Crash, Genna and Katie? What about them. They'll be really w-w-worried. You know. Once they can't find me."

"Diego. Since you were never born… The herd has been reduced to Manny, Sid, Ellie, Crash and Eddie and Genna."

"But… but what about _me_?" Diego asked.

"What about you? If you approached one of them they would freak out because since you don't exist. They don't know you."

"And Katie. What about her?"

"The herd never met Katie. After her pack was killed by those humans she joined a different _saber_ pack."

"So… the herd… never met Katie… and they…_don't_ know," there was a hard pause before Diego spoke again but he finally said, "they don't know me."

"Yes." Said Leo, his words were kind but they hurt Diego like a spear going into his chest.

"Ok." Diego looked down. The place he was in was all misty and bright with white. The lighting made Diego have to squint his eyes.

"Where are we?" He finally asked Leo.

"We're not in heaven if that's what you're thinking. But we're also not in hell or purgatory. Its just a realm where sometimes other spirits go to communicate to each other. Like what we're doing right now.

"Oh." Diego said. "Well can I at least look at how the world is right now then?"

"I don't know you might get deeply upset-"

"Please… I'll do anything."

"Alright but don't get upset when you see it."

"Thank you." Diego said as he thought, _'well it cant get any worse.' _But as you all know when you say or think that… it always DOES! Lol

"Diego, I want you to take my paw." Leo instructed.

Diego took Leo's paw.

"Now, close your eyes and I'll take it from here." Diego closed his eyes tightly. "Relax! You have to be calm in order for this to even work."

Diego relaxed a little and then he felt like he had been lifted from the ground that he had once been standing on. Then he felt a sort of lightness as if Diego and Leo were being carried in the air. And down they went to Earth.

------------------------

"Here we are… the world- at least NOW the world. Without you." Leo said as they landed safely behind a tree.

The tigers looked around. Everything looked the same. It was a very sunny day the temperature was a little warm.

"Can we go to my… er… my _old_ cave?" Diego asked finally.

"Sure." Leo said and the two vanished. Once they arrived at the cave, the two hid behind a tree.

Just then Diego and Leo saw Sid run into the cave.

"Manny, Ellie oh can we _please_ go to the meadow for dinner to night? Please, please, PLEASE!!!!!!!" Sid moaned.

"For what?" Manny looked skittish.

"Fast Tony is selling his, _ladies man_ cologne and I've _gotta_ have it! I need a girlfriend so desperately and Fast Tony even said, _ten out of ten males that used this had a mate with in that same night,_ you see!?"

"Sid you should know that Fast Tony's stuff is a load of crap. Come on! Has _anything_ you bought done what you expected it to?" Manny glared at the sloth in his stupidity.

"He _is_ a sucker for what ever Fast Tony sells," Diego made a fake smile which Leo detected right away.

"Why the fake smile Diego?" Leo said.

"Fake? I don't know what you're talking about." Diego said and smiled, "see I'm so happy right now that _I DON'T EXIST!" _Diego glared at Leo then softened his look. He then said, "I'm sorry." It took Diego a moment before he said, "could I just _please_ go back to Earth… I need to."

"Diego. You're _not_ getting this. You _were_ never born. This isn't a game we're playing where when things get rough you just quit playing the game. This is _real_ life and so when you said 'I wish I was never born you were never born.'" Diego tried to protest but he couldn't think of what else to say! What could he say?

"So this is permanent. There's no way to-" Diego was interrupted by the herd walking out the "door."

Sid followed by Manny's side saying, "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"Ya we're ONLY going because Ellie wants to."

Manny looked at Ellie who then looked at him Eddie and Crash jumped on to Ellie's tusks. Then Genna scampered after Manny and Ellie saying, "wait for me I have little legs!"

Diego smiled then frowned and said to Leo, "we have to go to the meadow."

"Why… you missing your old life?" Leo asked, Diego then didn't want to show weakness by admitting he'd give anything to have it back so he just shrugged and said,

"I guess maybe a little. I just wanna see what's going on."

"Right…" Leo said. Then the two tigers got poofed there in less than two seconds.

A few minutes later the whole rest of the herd arrived.

"You'll just look like an ordany saber to the rest of the animals and I'll be invisible to everyone except for you." Leo said.

Diego just nodded.

Manny, Ellie, Eddie, Crash, Sid and Genna walked past the two tigers Diego was about to yell out but he stopped himself. He didn't wanna look like a fool in front of his guardian angel. And besides, it would be pointless they didn't know who he was and who would believe him if he told them what was going on? _Oh you don't know me and you've never seen me in your life but you see I was whipped off of the face of the Earth- but before that we were really close friends._

Manny edged closer to Ellie, "maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Look there's a saber by that rock and he is staring right at us."

"Lets just walk away from him and if he gets any closer we should leave."

Sid ran off to find Fast Tony and buy the Lady's Man Cologne. Crash and Eddie were already eating some weeds and Genna was running around.

"Ok…" Manny said warily and he eyed Diego and walked off with Ellie.

---------------------------------------------------------

Genna who loved to make every kind of friend she could ran off and then she started to spin in circles. Diego was watching Genna.

"She's cute isn't she?" Leo said.

"Ya she's really perky too… I swear that kid like NEVER slept in her life!" Diego said.

Genna then ran into Diego by spinning so hard.

"Oh… sorry Mr." She said, "you see it's just fun to spin and I didn't pay attention to where I was going."

"It's fine Genna. Wow it seems like forever since I saw you!" Diego said. (stupidly might I add.)

"Pardon me but… do I even know you?" She asked with curious eyes looking at Diego.  
"OH!!!! HA HA HA!!!!" Diego said, "No you don't. But do you wanna go over to the lake?"

Leo then appeared in front of Diego and waved his paws 'no.' But Diego didn't care he wanted to spend time with Genna. Only problem, Crash and Eddie saw.

------------------------------------------

Sid walked up to Fast Tony and asked, "I'd like to purchase the, _Lady's Man Cologne,_ please."

"Excellent choice my friend! And might I say that this fine item is enriched with some sunflower, herbs and spices and a hint of mint extract. So that'll make your scent irresistible!" Fast Tony campaigned.

"Wow really?" Sid asked.

"Oh yes my friend. Just ask the other animals who tried this product." Which was a signal Fast Tony gave to his bran new assistant, Tom, he was a gytolopodan, **( I no I'm not the world's best speller but… deal with it.)**

But Tom did nothing.

A few seconds later Fast Tony repeated, in a harsher tone, as Sid stared blankly at the two animals, _"I said, Just ask the OTHER animals that tried this product!"_

Finally, Tom caught on, "oops sorry boss was that the signal?" Sid glared at Fast Tony who then slapped his face as Tom kept going on with his line. Tom said in a scripted sounding voice, "Oh… me, me I have tried this fine product… Man's Lady, oh, I mean _Lady's Man_," Fast Tony shook his head as Tom kept going, "My results were fabulous! I got a d-a-t-e that's right a DATE in just 12 hours!"

"Hey… I'm not THAT stupid!" Sid said, mad as he walked away from Fast Tony and Tom the cheesy actor.

As Sid went away Fast Tony glared at Tom and said, "you are so… FIRED!"

---------------------------------

Crash and Eddie ran up to Manny and Ellie and said, "Manny, Ellie!"

"What!" They both said at the same time.

"Genna." Crash started.

"A hungry tiger." Eddie added in.

Manny and Ellie looked at each other, worriedly.

"What about Genna and this TIGER!" Ellie glared at the boys.

"Well Genna ran into this random tiger and apologized, the tiger said it was alright and seemed to know her name!" Crash yelled.

"And the worst of it is, he asked if she would want to go to the water hole with him." Eddie began.

"AND SHE SAID YES!" The two possums concluded.

Manny and Ellie gasped, then Manny started running, "Where are you going?" Ellie asked worriedly.

"To find Genna and this TIGER!" Manny sneered back.

Ellie then started crying and her brothers ran to her side to comfort her.

----------------------------

"This is FUN!" Genna exclaimed, splashing in the water.

"Ya! I'm glad you're having a good time kid!" Diego said.

"You're a really nice tiger." Genna said.

"Thanks." Diego said.

"My mommy and daddy said tigers are evil demons. They kill all the time and show NO mercy and all tigers are doomed to go to a bad place when they die… Hell! But they say not to use that word. But they say all tigers deserve to die." Genna smiled at Diego not knowing how what she just said made Diego feel.

"Really? Do you believe them?" Diego asked.

"NO WAY! Especially not after meeting you! You're so cool! I wish you were _my_ uncle." She exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Diego felt terribly heart-broken. "You don't know _how_ bad I want to be your uncle again kid."

"What do you mean by again?" Genna asked, and then Diego smiled and said,

"Oh, nothing at all. Just-" Diego was interrupted by Manny.

He stormed over and took Genna as much as Genna protested, squirmed and screamed. "Don't you EVER go near tigers, you hear me? You could have been killed." Many scolded her.

"Daddy let go of me! He's a nice tiger."

"Ya… nice before he rips your head off!" Manny said, "and YOU if you go ANY WHERE near my daughter! You WILL get hurt badly." With that Manny left.

Leo appeared, "Diego, I'm sorry. But they _didn't_ know you! Diego, Do you wanna go?"

"No," Diego's answer surprised the angel, " I wanna see everyone again."

Leo sighed, but seeing there was no reasoning with him, the two came to the cave.

Diego knocked on the outside of the cave. Ellie came and saw Diego.

"Uhhh." Ellie stammered with the words and looked at Diego.

"Ellie, My names Diego. Please this may sound weird but I wasn't trying to hurt your daughter." Diego said.

"M-mmanny?" She quietly squeaked.

"Ellie, do you remember me? DIEGO!"

Ellie shook her head and just said… "who are you? Go away… please."

"Ellie? Sid? Crash, Eddie?"

"Get away! Get away from me?" She gasped. And Diego sighed and walked away.

As Leo appeared, Diego said, Take me away… take me away. TAKE ME ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" Diego yelled.

"Alright." Leo and Diego then disappeared into the mist.

**A/n- sorry 4 the wait 4 the chapters ( but atleast I wrote this one now! Thanks 4 reading please remember 2 review!**


	4. Love Crossroads

A/n- thanks 4 being so patient in the wait 4 the chapters everyone! (and thanks 4 all of the great reviews lol) ok so here it is, the next chapter!

An angel for the summer 

_Chapter four- Love Crossroads_

Diego and Leo went out of the place by Diego's cave and went a few miles to a lake. The moon showed the lake's shining brilliance in the twilight. Diego and Leo looked around for a while and finally settled down.

"Why did that _have_ to happen?" Diego asked. And he glared at Leo furiously.

"I _am_ sorry. But _I_ did not make that happen. Heh, if _anyone_ made that happen you did." Leo replied but he was not smiling. In a way he felt sorry for Diego. But if Diego was gonna learn from this all, he could not let Diego go back to his own time. There was still a couple stuff in store for Diego to see that would not make the tiger's life… well sort of a life. Not enjoyable at all.

"_ME?_ Did you just say that _I_ made this happen? _You_ made it happen. _You_ were the one that made me never get born. And now you cant take me back to _my _world! This sucks! And how the hell was it _my_ fault!?"

"Diego… calm down. It was your fault because YOU were the one with the attitude. YOU were the one who wanted to get away from it all, and YOU were the one who said, _'I wish I was never born.'_ So it was." Leo concluded.

Diego was about to protest… but he couldn't think of anything to say. So he just growled and said, "if you need me, I'll be sleeping!"

"Diego, I'm-" But Leo couldn't finish his apology Diego just got into his position and fell asleep there. Leo sighed and fell asleep.

next morning

Diego was so tired, he didn't get much sleep the last night, but he managed a few hours of sleep but it was still not a lot for him. So much had changed in a day. He had gone from happiness to lifeless. Well he didn't die it was just the fact he didn't exist anymore that got to him.

"So, we _should_ get back to business," Diego cocked his head to the side a little at Leo's statement.

"What do you mean, _get back to business_? Haven't I gone threw enough lately? I just want to get back to well… where ever animals who don't exist anymore. Maybe they could relate." Diego said.

Leo laughed because no one else had ever gone threw what Diego was going threw and it would be pretty hard to relate with anyone else with this stupid thing happening. "Diego, you cant go back yet, there's still very much stuff that we haven't covered yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well don't you want to see Katie-" Leo didn't get to finish his sentence before Diego spoke.

"Katie!!!! I forgot!!! She'll remember for sure! Leo, please, take me to Katie. I _need_ to see her!"

"Diego, I don't know if she'll remember you! And I really don't think that it's a wise idea if you to actually _talk _to her. I mean, what if," Leo tried to back up his previous not so good idea about seeing Katie, for he now had a feeling that what Diego would see would probable fill the tiger with more misery and more regret than the angel would ever hope to do.

But Diego had interrupted the angel and said, "Take me to where ever Katie is."

"Diego, really," But then Leo stopped trying to reason with the tiger. Helping Diego and Leo getting his wings would be harder than Leo ever wanted it to be. But how would he be able to teach Diego if they just stood around. "Alright," Leo simply said, as he grabbed onto the tiger, the two vanished in a blue shining, almost blinding, light and shimmered off to the distance.

When the two arrived to Katie and her tiger pack's land, they saw a meadow area with lots of tigers, including Katie.

"Katie!" Diego whispered to Leo excitedly and almost ran to her but Leo stopped him.

"Diego," Leo said as he orbed in front of the tiger, blocking his path.

"What." Diego said harshly.

"Believe me, I _know_ that you want to see Katie, believe me, I do. But you can't just go up to her and talk to her, expecting her to know who you are, and that you two had a relationship together. I mean, honestly, do you want what happened yesterday to happen today as well?"

Diego sighed, knowing Leo was right- _hating_ Leo was right.

He was about to walk back to Leo when something he saw made him spin around. A male tiger walked up to Katie and they talked and nuzzled.

Leo cringed; he knew that that was going to happen.

"Who… the hell… is… that?" Diego spoke with disbelief!

**A/n: sorry it was so short but I hope u guys r all liking it so far! Remember to review!**


	5. Katie, its me!

A/n: hey everyone. Im really sorry I havnt bee getting updates sooner on my stories its just school is hell. Lol so anyway… on with the chapter I guess.

An Angel for the summer Chapter five- Katie, It's me 

"Diego," Leo spoke with discontent, "_that_ tiger is Katie's mate."

"Her _mate!?_" Diego said angrily.

"Yes, I'm sorry but seeing as you don't exist anymore, she found someone else and… they became mates. Leo explained."

"But… why… how… _how did this happen?_" Diego said who became histarical.

"I'm sorry this is why I did not want you to see-"

"Your not _sorry_, _sorry_ doesn't even cut it! Now thanks to you, _I don't exist anymore, I have no friends, and some clown is with my girl friend…_ and my life is all gone."

"Diego, you were the one who wished it to be gone."

"No, I would never wish for this!" The tiger exclaimed, forgetting that just about two days ago he wished away his whole life.

"Diego,"

"Ok, I did that out of frustration! But now _you_ made it so I cant get my life back together. WHAT KIND OF AN ANGEL ARE YOU!?" Diego yelled!"

"Diego, I'm sorry, but…"

"Fine." Diego walked away and went to Katie but turned around to face Leo and said, "but she WILL remember me! You'll see!"

Katie's mate walked away from her and she was about to follow when Diego came.

"Hi, uh… can I help you?" Katie asked Diego.

Diego's spirits were lifted at the sound of Katie's voice, "Katie!" Diego hugged her.

"Euh! Get off of me pervert!" She swatted Diego's across the face as Diego looked surprised.

"Katie, Its me. Its me Diego!"

Katie screamed! And ran away from Diego.

Diego went to follow her then came back to his senses.

He then walked back to Leo. "I'm sorry for the out burst a little while ago." Diego said in a softened tone. "Its just this was such a big change! I just want to go home!" Diego spoke in a regular toned voice, not ready to loose his pride.

"Its ok Diego. I am sorry I can't bring you back." Leo said.

"It'a alright, I guess. I'm a jerk lets just go back to the place where we camped last night, it's getting late." Diego said, the two saddened tigers then vanished away.

**A/n- sorry that the last two chapters have been INCREDIBLY short. But the next chapter is the last one ( and it WILL be long!!!! I promise the story will have a great ending. (hey I didn't say that it would be a HAPPY ending though…) please review!!!!!**


	6. I want to live again!

A/n- ok… here we have it… the LAST (but long) chapter… here we go!!!!!

An angel for the summer 

_Chapter six- I wanna live again_

_ wait, where was Diego? He wasn't with Leo anymore. It was strange, cuz he remembered being with Leo a minute ago. What happened? Then… what? A strange sight hit his eyes. It was Sid and Manny and himself, Diego! This is too weird Diego thought. Where were they… back in the Ice Age! The ground was covered in snow and wind howled. But Diego didn't feel cold at all actually, he was quite warm! Then the sloth spoke, "you're ok! Oh you're ok, you're ok." The sloth exclaimed as he tackled the tiger. Diego laughed and said, "nine lives baby!" Then a mammoth trotted over to Diego._

"_Well welcome back partner. Want a lift?"_

"_No thanks, I've got to save what ever dignity I've got left."_

"_You're hanging with us now Dignatys' got NOTHING to do with it!" _

_DA-JA-VU!!!!_

_Then, Diego felt himself lifting off of the ground again. Now he was… __south_

"_But you're herd is leaving?" Diego heard and saw himself say. _

"_We are now!" Manny said. _

"_Wooh!" Eddie exclaimed._

"_Shotgun!" Crash and Eddie slid off of Ellie's tusks and on to Diego's back. _

_Then he saw flashes of Katie and Genna's faces as he heard himself say, 'I wish I was never born!' The fraze echoed in Diego's head, and he woke up!_

Diego opened his eyes to see a sleeping Leo and the valley he saw before he fell asleep. The midnight sky was pitch black. It had no other animals around except for himself and the angel. Diego sighed, that dream just brought back way too many memories. Why did he wish he was never born anyway? He had a great life, a lot of awesome friends, and he did have fun! Diego looked back at Leo and a few moments later, he just walked away.

Although Leo's eyes were closed, he knew where Diego went so he waited a while and orbed a few feet away where Diego was.

Diego had no idea that Leo was right behind him this time but he wouldn't even care, he just wanted to go home! Diego traveled a little bit farther into the woods but then decided to quit. He came to a creek and sat down.

"Leo!" He yelled, "LEO!!! I'm sorry about before, I never met that I wished I was never born! Leo, God, anyone… please!!! I just want to go home! God please. I want to live again!" Diego's voice softened as he spoke helplessly one last time, "I want to live again." And that did him in. And Diego hardly ever cried because of his pride… he didn't care about pride anymore. He closed his eyes and sobbed. _Why did I ever make that wish? God, Leo, please… PLEASE. Let me live again!_ Diego thought in his head. He then opened his eyes and … wait a minute. Where was he?

next thing Diego knew was he was in a bush… No. Not just any bushes. The bushes that he were in the meadow that was near his house… bushes that he… _fell asleep in!_

Was it all a dream? But it felt so real?

Then Diego saw a wolf walking by and stopped and snickered at Diego, and said, "weren't you the tiger that … he he… that was pushed in a lake by _possums_ today." The wolf broke out laughing.

"Wait!" Diego's sudden lift of sprits made the wolf stop. "That… happened… _today!?_"

"Uhh… ya… _kitty-kitty_." The wolf laughed in an attempt to make Diego mad. But Diego then smiled really big and started laughing with the wolf. Then he broke out yelling.

"IT WAS ALL A DREAM!!!! YES!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! YES!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!" Diego yelled and ran away from the wolf.

"O…K…" The wolf walked away confused.** (a/n- remember in the first chapter when Diego closed his eyes in bushes… an when crash and eddie pushed diego in the water?)**

Diego happily ran through out the animal town.

"YES, YES, YES!!! HAHA! WOOHOO! YA!" Diego then ran into the cave as Manny, Ellie, Sid, Crash, Eddie and Genna all stared wide-eyed at Diego – who was jumping around.

"I'm Back! I'm Back oh my god you don't know how much I missed you all!" Diego said.

"Oh, ha. We missed you too." Ellie said although she wasn't sure what Diego meant by _'missing'_ them. He was only gone for a couple of hours.

"Well, Diego," Sid said, "Katie missed you more. She's been out looking all over for you."

"Oh where is she?" Diego said.

"I dunno."

But then Katie came into the cave entrance and said. "There you are. Where were you? I looked everywhere!"

Diego just got Katie close to him and then nuzzled her and said, "you have no idea where I was and you don't want to know!"

It was now around one am. And noone could sleep at all so they decided to go outside and go to the lake near them.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Katie asked Diego. Diego just nodded.

"Umm." Diego heard a squeaky little voice and turned around to see the little mammoth.

"Genna, what is it?" The tiger smiled at Genna.

"I'm really sorry about catching your tail on fire and-"

Diego interrupted her and said, "Genna, I was acting like a baby. Its alright." And the two hugged. **(I don't know how four legged animals can hug. Just use ur imagination.)**

Diego then walked along the shore and saw something in the sand. It was … to Diego from Leo!

It read,

_Diego,_

_I'm happy that you learned your lesson. And I'm happy that you can appreciate life a lot more now. Please remember, no one's life is perfect. But as long as you have great friends you can come pretty close… and with friends like them… you are about as close as it gets. We will see eachother again some day but for now… enjoy life!_

_-Leo._

_P.S – thanks for the wings._

Diego smiled at that note in the sand and then the water's tide erased it. So… was it a dream… or not? Diego would never know but that didn't really matter.

Genna then ran up to Diego and said, "Look Uncle Diego, a shooting star! Mommy says that when ever a shooting star crosses the sky- an angel gets his wings!"

Diego smiled, "that's right Genna." He then looked at the sky and whispered under his breath, "good job Leo."

**A/n- da dadadadadadada da da dada da daaaaaa! LOL the stuff above was the music! Hehe. Anyway I hope u liked the story and PLEASE review and tell me how u thought the ending was.**


End file.
